Miss Captcha
This personification is not like the others, as Miss Captcha's appearance doesn't cause anything in particular to happen. She is just the personification of LJ's reCaptcha and nothing more. She doesn't summon reCaptcha or causes spam that happens before 5,000 comments; she simply is the reCaptcha. So while she is still a personification, she isn't a Curse or even similar to the Curses. Though she very rarely appears as she is only there to stop spam, you can come across her while not signed into LJ or posting anonymously. Also as soon as the comments in any thread reaches 5,000 comments, she will inevitably show up. However, as everyone moves to a new thread at that point, she won't be seen. On rare occassions she may greet one or two people or appear on the threads to congratulate everyone for reaching 5,000 comments. bare etaihel History of the Personification During the second Steve War, with all the nations and comm members that were said to be captured by the Steves, Emma had been the one to notice that Captcha was also kidnapped by the Steves. Since her unintentional creation during those wars, Miss Captcha was personified as with the rest of the persona and became the first personification that was not a Curse. Regardless, she is always grouped with the Curses. Was adopted by Fufu and Kirby. of'lèma sport Appearance To come soon tronfr capacity Personality '' '' The most classy of the personifications, she is a true lady and will always behave as such. It's important for her to always have manners no matter what the situation is, even in the most casual of settings. You could take her to a fast food restaurant and she'll insist on having a fork, knife and serviette to eat her burger with. She could be exhausted and longing to sleep but her posture while walking or sitting will be as impeccable as ever. As per the activities of a lady, she is very well learned and enjoys learning the many things she still does not know of. She is fond of reading and can be usually seen carrying a book or magazine around that she can read in her spare time. It's not just facts that she can read from books that interest but also the social lives of others, so she always wants to keep up to date on the latest "gossip". While she doesn't initiate gossip herself, you can always expect that if you start a conversation with her concerning what goes on in the lives of others, she has her fair share of knowledge on the topic to contribute to the conversation. Though if the conversation starts to insult the person or people they were talking about, she will do her best to end it. After all, insulting someone behind their back is not proper etiquette. She does like to listen to music but she prefers things with a slow beat or rhythm as it's more calming. She also likes to sing and dance as well. Though she does prefer to be on the computer more than anything. It may not appear so due to how rare it is to see her on the comm but she is always around, watching out for spammers to try stop them. She dislikes unnecessary spam and does what she can to stop it. However it's a difficult job. Due to her less than active life-style and how as a lady most of her mannerisms need to be dainty, she is quite fragile physically. Even those significally smaller than her are capable of better physically feats, not that she cares for it. She also has a bad habit of expecting others to uphold the same set of manners as herself. This can be troublesome when she's around a male and expecting them to open doors or pull out chairs for her as that's what gentlemen do when they don't. She has no problem in expressing her disappointment in anyone who fails to show proper etiquette. PHASE irniue Biography Early Life Growing up in a family that - despite not being exactly rich - was well off enough for Miss Captcha to feel that she had a content life. Both her parents worked simple jobs; her father was a construction worker and her mother worked in the local pharmacy. For the longest part of her life, Miss Captcha had no real aspirations. As a child, she became enamoured with the fairy tales of princesses and wanting to become as pretty and elegant as them. Naturally, becoming a princess was a dream that faded away once she became a teenager, but she never really lost that sense of wanting elegance in her life. Having no real sense of direction other than this, she went to the effort of teaching herself how to behave like a proper lady. Not until her later years in secondary school did she found a passion in the subject known as Science. She had a knack for the subject and she genuinely found most of its theories to be fascinating. However, other than knowing that she wanted to learn more about the scientific world, she still hadn't considered it as something she'd be happy to devote her life to. Getting closer to finishing high school, hearing the stories of friends that were planning to travel after high school before they went to university, she began to wish for the same thing. However, as her parents didn't have the money to spare at the time, she decided to get a job so that she could save money for it. Her mother helped her into getting a job in the same pharmacy as her. With the help of her parents also putting away a little extra money for her, Miss Captcha was able to afford to travel around the different countries in Europe. Life After High School Her first country to sight see was the UK, which was where she met Richard. Talking for a while, she found her time with him enjoyable and they exchanged contact details to be able to meet up again. During her time in the UK, she spent it with having Richard as her courteous guide. Once she had to leave, she kept in contact with him over the internet. They spoke of their interests a lot, and as she got to know him more and think about her place in life, he helped her to realise that science was something she would be happy to make her life's passion. The more she spoke about it with him, the more she became certain that she would love to focus on biology and study something geared towards the study of humans when she got back home to study in university. Due to Richard helping her to figure out the direction she wanted to go in her life, gradually she found herself falling in love with him. A year later, as she was on her way returning home, she had stopped in France. While she had been there, Richard told her about a friend that could help her with getting the connections she needed to get somewhere as a scientist. On his advice, she went to see this friend, Jacques. Though at first Jacques wasn't interested in talking about anything scientific, when she refused to be deterred, eventually he mentioned the research on biochemical enhancements on humans his parents were helping to fund. She was interested but he couldn't get her working there at the time when she had no qualifications to work as a scientist. Instead he insisted they exchanged contact details, in order to contact some years later if she still wanted the job, and she agreed to it. Returning home in time to enrol for the start of semester at university, she decided to instead apply to study aboard over in England at the same university as Richard. Successful, she got her student visa, and began studying Biomedical Engineering. Now being back in the same country as Richard again, she was able to spend time with him like she had when she first met him. Though her feelings for him had only grown, she refused to say anything at risk of ruining their friendship. It was only near the end of her first semester when he was the one to ask her out. Since that day, they had been dating and two and a half years later, they became engaged. During her holidays, she was then contacted by Jacques who offered her a chance to work with the scientists on the research he spoke to her about when they first met. She agreed to it, despite it being a very simple data entry job. However, with her deep interest in the research, she picked up far too much of work, eventually proving herself to be of more use than simple data entry. Although she still had to return to university to complete her degree, she was promoted to working on the project itself. elythela basioll Category:Personification Relationships Best Friend Homework Curse Friends Exam Curse Real Life Curse Seme Curse Enemies Perfectionism Curse Acquaintances Art Block Curse Poofing Curse Tea Curse Writer's Block Curse Category:Personification